Stormwatch 001
Stormwatch #1 - "The Dark Side Part One" thumb Autor: Paul Cornell Zeichner: Miguel Sepulveda Inker: Miguel Sepulveda Farben: Allen Passalaqua Editor: Pat McCallum Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 07.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: In Superman #1 sahen wir ein mysteriöses Wesen mit roter Haut, einem Fischkopf und einer Rüstung. Es stand auf dem Himalaya und blies ein riesiges, geschwungenes Horn. Es sprach in einem inneren Monolog davon, dass nun seine Pflicht endlich erfüllt sei. Jetzt müsse das Horn nur noch gehört werden. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Ich mochte Stormwatch. Ich mochte The Authority. Von Paul Cornells Captain Britain und Action Comics Runs habe ich nur gutes gehört. Und ich finde es zwar schade, dass der Martian Manhunter nicht mehr zur Justice League gehört, bei Stormwatch ist er aber gar nicht so schlecht aufgehoben. Lediglich die neuen Kostüme für Apollo und Midnighter sagen mir noch nicht so zu. Der Inhalt: Adam One, Engineer und Jenny Quantum sind an Bord des Eye of the Storm Satelliten, des Hauptquartiers von Stormwatch. Sie versuchen, etwas über das mysteriöse Horn im Himalaya herauszufinden. Doch sie kommen nicht vorwärts. Jack Hawksmoor, Projectionist und Martian Manhunter versuchen unterdessen in Moskau, ein neues Teammitglied zu rekrutieren. Es handelt sich dabei um Apollo, der bisher erst zweimal in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetaucht ist. Einmal prügelte er sich aus nicht näher benannten Gründen mit Superman, das andere Mal wurde er dabei gefilmt, wie er einen Kinderschänder in aller Öffentlichkeit tötete. Doch Apollo will nicht rekrutiert werden. Er will nur allein gelassen werden. Harry Tanner ist während all dieser Vorkommnisse auf dem Mond unterwegs. Dort hat es einige Beben gegeben. Eine Computersimulation zeigt, dass diese Beben den Mond langsam umzuformen scheinen - in eine ausgestreckte Hand, die die Erde bedroht. Beim Kampf gegen Golems aus Mondgestein fällt er in eine Höhle. Dort verwandelt sich der Felsen in ein gigantisches Auge. Eine Stimme ertönt. Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als Geißel der Welten, gekommen als Antwort auf das Horn. Gekommen, um die Erde zu verwüsten, damit sie stärker wird. Denn etwas nähert sich. Etwas, auf das die Erde vorbereitet werden muss. Die Geißel beginnt, Harrys Gedanken zu lesen. Dies tut sie in Form von Bildern. Ein Bild zeigt Exoristos, Vandal Savage und Etrigan. Ein Bild zeigt Männer in römischen Rüstungen, die durch Teleskope starren. Ein Bild zeigt das Shadow Cabinet, die Hintermänner von Stormwatch. Harrys Versuch, an falsche Bilder zu denken, um die Geißel zu täuschen, wird sofort aufgedeckt. Sie beginnt damit, Harrys Körper zu übernehmen. Adam One und Jenny Quantum sind inzwischen zum Himalaya gereist. Dort stehen sie vor dem Horn. Doch der Schneesturm ist zu stark für Engineers Big Doors. Jenny muss ihre Quantenkräfte nutzen, um das Horn zum Eye of the Storm Satelliten zu bringen. Es gelingt ihr. Apollo versucht, zu fliehen, doch Jack redet mit der Stadt. Sie verwirrt Apollo, sodass er nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und wo unten ist. J'onn verwandelt sich in einen gigantischen Wurm, einem Shai-Hulud nicht unähnlich. Apollo erkennt in ihm den Martian Manhunter der Justice League. Er fragt, ob er jetzt getötet werden soll. Doch das ist nicht der Fall. Stormwatch braucht Apollos Hilfe. Die Hilfe des vielleicht mächtigsten Menschen der Erde. Sie brauchen ihn, um die Welt zu retten. Plötzlich greift ein Mann aus dem Nichts an, schaltet J'onn, Jack und Projector in Sekundenschnelle aus. Apollo will wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hat, und der andere gibt sich als Midnighter aus. Sein Angebot an Apollo: Zusammen können sie alle fiesen Bastarde auf der Erde töten. Fazit: Mein Hauptkritikpunkt betrifft gar nicht Stormwatch, sondern die unsinnige Idee, den eigentlichen Beginn der Story, das Blasen des Horns, in eine andere Serie auszulagern. Nicht nur, dass Superman überhaupt nichts mit dem "Geißel der Welten" Plot zu tun hat, Superman #1 war noch gar nicht erschienen, als Stormwatch #1 herauskam. Sehr schlecht geplant. Aber zum Heft selbst. Die Teammitglieder werden elegant eingeführt, wir erfahren das Wesentliche über fast alle wichtigen Personen innerhalb weniger Seiten. Sogar die Geschichte von Stormwatch wird angerissen, die augenscheinlich bis zu den Demon Knights zurückgeht, wenn nicht noch weiter. Clever. Der etwas unoriginelle Rest des Plots erinnert stark an eine Mischung aus dem Silver Surfer (ich muss die Erde auf Galactus vorbereiten) und Know Man (ich muss die Erde auf Mageddon vorbereiten), bietet aber immerhin zwei Bilder, die im Gedächtnis bleiben. Die gigantische Hand, die aus dem Mond herauswächst, ist etwas albern, das riesige Auge ziemlich beunruhigend. Letztlich ist Stormwatch #1 nichts anderes als ein Appetithappen auf den Rest der Serie. Abseits von Exposition passiert nicht sehr viel. Die Delegation in Moskau scheitert beim Versuch, Apollo für ihre Sache zu gewinnen, Harry Tanner scheitert beim Versuch, der Geißel zu widerstehen, und viel über das Horn haben wir auch nicht herausgefunden. Aber der Appetithappen macht Lust auf mehr. Und wenn es auch schwer vorstellbar ist, dass Midnighter den Martian Manhunter besiegen kann, und dann auch noch so schnell, immerhin erfahren wir, dass J'onn eine Zeit lang tatsächlich bei der Justice League war. Schön. Lediglich Miguel Sepulvedas etwas bedrückende Zeichnungen trüben den Gesamteindruck etwas. Teilweise nicht ganz überzeugende Proportionen (z.B. Hawksmoor auf Seite 4, Panel 3), hässliche Gesichter (z.B. Adam One auf Seite 2, Panel 3) und schockierend stilloses Kostümdesign (z.B. Midnighter). Optisch ist auf jeden Fall noch Luft nach oben. Wertung: thumb|left|6 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Stormwatch Kategorie:Paul Cornell Kategorie:Miguel Sepulveda Kategorie:Scourge of the Worlds